


Yule

by CindyRyan



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Christmas 2018 had given Sam the best present Eddie was free and home





	Yule

Happy holidays, everyone. :)

Title: Yule  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers:all

Sam Swift stared out at the city she called home. It was Christmas Eve 2018 and Los Angeles sparkled in the darkness as it always did. Even from this height Sam could still spot a glint of green or red or silver from holiday lights. Sam was leaning against the wall of the balcony at Valetik Investigations. Christmas music poured from the room behind her through the open doors. There was laughter as well. They had something to celebrate this year. Eddie was free and home; all charges dropped. Chambers was back in prison where he belonged.

Sam looked down at her wine glass full of sparkling cider. She'd made it too, her sobriety was still in tact. For several days after Eddie's arrest it had taken all her will power, and her sponsor to make it through. There were many nights of everyone working late trying to prove Eddie's innocence that Sam almost slipped. It had been scary even with Chambers's prison record he still had a lot of powerful friends. They couldn't get anyone to listen to them. Some days Sam didn't think they would win. That one of the best men she knew would serve prison time for a murder he didn't do.

The hardest part of those days had been going to visit Eddie. Seeing him in the awful orange prison uniform. Seeing him through the visitor's glass. Only hearing his voice from the outdated phones. The toughest part for Sam had been seeing the worry lines etched onto Eddie's face. The dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. The weight loss. The worst of that had been that Eddie hadn't been worried about himself. He'd been worried about them. She, Chris, Berto,Monica, Syd, and Zeus going against Chambers when he was helpless to protect them.

"Hey, the party's in there."Eddie said from behind Sam.

Sam smiled but didn't turn around yet. She blinked away the tears the memories had brought and took the moment to compose herself. At her silence she felt the tension in her partner's body when he touched her left arm. When Sam finally met Eddie's gaze she saw worry and concern.

"You okay?"The private investigator asked softly.

Sam set her glass on the top of the wall and wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck and smiled. She felt him relax almost instantly and she'd never grow tired of his smile.

"Just thinking how lucky we are."Sam said quietly as she kissed her partner briefly.

"It's over, Sam. All of it."Eddie responded huskily as he caressed Sam's right cheek with his right hand."We have nothing but a bright future to look forward to."

Sam leaned into Eddie's touch. She didn't know how they had gotten here but she was grateful they had. A relationship with Eddie hadn't 'been in her plans and she knew it'd surprised her partner too. Then again that was how life was. The best things were sometimes unplanned and unexpected.

"I love you, Eddie."Sam said.

"I love you too."Eddie responded as he captured her lips in a kiss.

When they broke apart Sam turned in Eddie's arms so she could see the Los Angeles skyline. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas, Sam."Eddie said after a few minutes of silence.

"Merry Christmas."Sam echoed.

As she stood there watching the stars and the familiar skyline Sam knew Eddie was right. They had a bright future ahead and she was looking forward to every day of it.

end


End file.
